The First Lost Boy of Neverland
by razzberry96
Summary: This story was inspired by the song Lost Boy by Ruth B. Take this short journey as Peter Pan finds the very first Lost Boy in a simple orphanage in London, England. I hope you all enjoy. Oneshot


**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope everyone is having a fantastic day or night…you know whenever you are reading this hahaha. 'The First Lost Boy of Neverland' was inspired by the amazing song 'Lost Boy' by Ruth B. If you have never heard of this song then I highly suggest you do! Okay enough rambling and on to the story!**

Adam Johnson looked out of his bedroom window from the orphanage out in London, England. There were two stars that always seemed to be so very close together. When he were old enough to look over the window sill, Adam always wished on the second star to the right. He believed in the star, and always found it funny how it was so very close to the other one.

"Hey Johnson," Willy Turner, an older boy at the orphanage who preyed on the young and innocent, stood behind Adam along with a few other boys who followed Willy like lost dogs. "Are you still wishing on that stupid star? When are you going to get it? Nobody wants you. No one will ever, ever want someone like you." Willy insisted, "Your own parents didn't even want you."

"That's not true!" Adam said angrily, "They were killed!"

Willy scoffed, "You are too gullible, you know that Johnson? You still believe that your parents died in that carriage accident?" The boys snickered around Adam.

"Shut your mouth Willy," Adam said again.

"Ohhhhh," The pack of boys looked to Willy as they took a step back, for they knew those were fighting words. A challenge that had to be accepted.

Willy shook his head as he cracked his knuckles and took a step towards Adam, "Are we going to have to do this again?"

Adam swallowed the lump of fear down his throat. He couldn't run from this fight…not tonight. Not anymore. He jumped off the window sill and approached Willy having to look up just to see his eyes. "I am not afraid of you Willy." Adam gritted his teeth. "You are an evil bully, and in the books, evil always loses."

"Get him Willy!" One of the boys shouted. Willy growled lifting his hands to try and grab Adam, but Adam was too fast and dodged his fists. The young blonde boy jumped onto Willy's back and started to pull on his hair causing the brute to try and reach up to get Adam. Adam jumped down but one of the boys moved their foot underneath him causing Adam to lose his balance and fall onto the floor. Willy snickered with a smirk as he hovered above Adam.

"Your time is up," Willy raised his fist and began to punch Adam as the boys began to cheer and clap, surrounding the two boys. Adam tried to escape and run, but the boys were blocking his chance to escape, and Willy was too heavy to move. Adam's ears began to ring as they filled with the boys cheering and Willy's laughter. Before Adam knew it, Willy stopped for a brief moment before snapping his fingers and moved out of the way. The circle of boys joined in letting their feet do the rest of the work. As much pain Adam was in, he dare not let out a whimper or shed a tear. Instead, he endured the pain, curling himself into a little ball and covered his face. Only when the boys heard footsteps outside in the hallway, did Willy and the boys stop and hurry to their beds. "Get in your bed, Johnson." Willy hissed and pulled his blanket over his head.

With a small groan, Adam rose to his knees as his hand crossed his stomach. "Hurry up," A boy whispered angrily. "You'll get us in trouble." Another said. Adam tried his best to stand up faster but he gave up as his pain got the better of him and made him take a knee just as the door opened. When the caretaker saw a figure move in the dark, she lit the lantern and illuminated the room.

"Adam Johnson!" She gasped. "What are you doing out of bed?" Adam was not surprised that she chose not to see the cuts and bruises on him. It was not like it was the first time. The boys groaned as one by one they sat up in their beds and rubbed their eyes.

"What is going on ?" Willy asked faking a yawn.

"It seems the one of your roommates was up out of bed." crossed her arms over her chest, "And you all know the rules."

The boys sighed as they all spoke together, "In order to be true gentlemen, we must all work together and follow the rules as one."

Ms. Anna nodded in approval, "Very good boys." She knelt down and picked Adam up by the ear and led him to his bed, "Now in the morning all of you will wake up early, do your chores as usual, and when you are done there will be no playing. Instead you all will be doing standards for the remaining of the day." The boys groaned until raised her eyebrow as a warning. When the boys nodded their heads, smiled and clapped her hands together, "Good. Now back to bed all of you. And Adam," She glared at the poor boy, singling him out. "I do not want any more trouble. Your brothers will suffer because of your mischievous ways. Am I understood?"

Adam knew better than to speak out of turn and nodded sadly, "Yes ma'am." It was no use, in seeing as how he told her countless times before, but she simply shrugged it off. There was only one person in the entire orphanage that cared for him. loved Adam and treated him better than any of the other caretakers. fended off the bullies and tended to his wounds. She knew that Adam was special and wanted to adopt him. But when the sickness took Carol away, that dream of becoming her son, of becoming loved, was long forgotten and in that month when spring came so did .

"That's a good boy," replied as she blew out the candle. "Good night boys. You have an early day tomorrow." She looked at the boys once more and turned around closing the door behind her.

"You're dead Johnson." Willy whispered. Adam turned around giving Willy his back as he hugged his pillow holding back his tears. "You hear me? Dead."

A shadow flew through the clouds that cold, crisp night. Behind the shadow, a small light followed close behind. She was no bigger than a pinkie. The shadow stopped on a rooftop belonging to the mayor of the city. The light landed on the shadow's shoulder. The shadow was a boy no more than 14 or 15 years old with fiery orange hair. His clothing was all green with a red feather on his hat. The light was his fairy companion, Tinkerbell. She looked up at the boy and spoke, though it was the sound of bells. But the boy understood every word.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Tinkerbell huffed placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay." The boy chuckled, "I never said I didn't believe you." They flew high in the sky as the boy let out a joyful sound past Big Ben. He didn't care if it was three in the morning, he would be gone in the morning. The fairy led the way towards the orphanage to the third story where the boy's dorm slept soundly. The boy peered into the window where Tinkerbell pointed to Adam; his cuts gleaming in the moonlight. "They did that to him?" The boy asked. Tinkerbell nodded as she pointed to Willie who slept by the door. "And that's the bully? Okay. I see."

The boy pushed on the window hoping that it would be open but when it didn't budge, he took out his small dagger and slipped open the lock. As the window opened, Tinkerbell flew in first and landed on Adam's pillow. The boy climbed in and looked around, cringing his face. "This room is kind of plain, uh Tink? So boring. There's no color…or toys." Adam groaned as he tossed on to his side causing Tinkerbell to lose her balance and fall into the blanket. "Tink?" The boy turned around when he heard her soft bells. He flew over to Adam's bed and lifted the blanket off freeing the fairy. Tinkerbell fixed herself quickly and crossed her arms. The boy chuckled, "Oh come on. That was funny."

Adam groaned once more to the sound of the voices but couldn't quite make out who they belonged to. He sat up with a small yawn and rubbed his eyes but gasped at the sight of the boy and the fairy. "Uh? Who-who's there?"

"Shhh…shhh.." The boy flew over to cover Adams mouth. Adam's eyes widened when he saw the mysterious boy floating above his bed. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He smiled, "My name is Peter. Peter Pan. And that's Tinkerbell over there." Tinkerbell flew in front of Adam's face and waved. Adam could not believe what he was seeing. A flying boy and a fairy? He had to be dreaming. He wanted to believe that he was. There was no way any of this was real. "Now," Continued Peter Pan, " I'm going to remove my hands. Please do not scream." When Adam nodded, Peter Pan moved his hands away and chuckled, "See? I'm not a bad guy." Peter Pan sat in the air giving Adam some space to breathe and take it all in. "I actually wanted to talk to you if that's alright."

Adam looked at Peter Pan taking the time to process what was going on. He pinched his arm…he didn't wake up. This was real. He looked up at Peter Pan and nodded, "Okay. We can talk."

"But not here," Peter Pan said.

"Then where?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"The roof."

Adam gasped, "The roof?"

Peter Pan laughed, "Is there an echo in here? Come on." Peter Pan pulled Adam to his feet and led him to the window.

"Whoa, whoa. You're crazy. Are you serious about this?" Adam could feel his heart beat faster and faster as they neared the window and the cool air hit his face.

"Just trust me," Peter Pan said and gripped Adam's hand tightly. Without waiting for another objection, Peter Pan jumped out of the window. Adam let out a small yell, shutting his eyes and waiting for the worst. "Open your eyes." Peter Pan instructed with a smile.

Adam shook his head, still waiting for the drop. But when Peter Pan spoke again, Adam opened one eye and then the other. They were floating in mid-air just a few feet from his bedroom window. When he looked down, he gasped seeing the carriages roll by or the people talking a late night stroll, all unaware of the two floating boys above them. "D-Don't drop me."

"Relax kid," Peter laughed as he safely flew to the top of the roof, and let go of Adam's hand once his feet touched the roof. "See? I didn't drop you."

Adam tried to gather his breath as he moved his head to try and look over the roof. He felt queasy…this was all real. They flew out of the window and onto the roof. This was unheard of, except in fairytales. "Y-yeah..You didn't drop me." He waited a moment until his heart stopped skipping beats and gathered himself taking a deep breath. "So if you don't mind me asking Peter, where did you come from? How did you learn how to fly? That's amazing!"

"Neverland, kid." Peter Pan said proudly.

"Never what now?"

"Neverland. A place where you'll never have to grow up. A place where you can do as you please."

"Never grow up?" Adam asked. "I never heard of such a place….I don't believe it."

"You probably never believed you would be able to fly," Peter Pan countered. "But you just did not 5 minutes ago. And if you like…I can take you with me. To live with us in Neverland and never have to worry about anything. Well." Peter Pan chuckled. "Maybe pirates, but you and I can pull pranks on Captain Hook."

Adam stared at Peter Pan as if he didn't hear him correctly. "Go with you? But-"

"Tink told me you have it rough here. She heard your wishing by your window," Peter Pan explained. "Fairies have incredible hearing and they try their best to make sure your wishes come true. Well…if they like you and if you have a good heart."

Adam looked over to the little fairy and lifted his finger for her to stand on, " Thank you Tinkerbell. I knew someone was listening." Tinkerbell flew over towards Adam's cheek and gave him a little peck before returning to his finger. "But where is Neverland? How do we get there?"

Peter Pan pointed towards the two stars, "See the second star to the right? That's the way to Neverland. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. We'll have to fly of course."

"Fly?" Adam frowned, " But Peter I can't fly."

"Ah, not yet of course. Tink, if you please. All you need to fly is faith, trust, and pixie dust. Oh! And of course a happy thought." Peter Pan stepped out of the way as Tinkerbell flew all around Adam sprinkling pixie dust on him. Adam closed his eyes feeling the dust fall on him and onto his nose causing him to sneeze.

'Happy thoughts,' Adam thought to himself. 'Happy thoughts.' The memory of his parents were barley memorable seeing as he was only four when they passed. He was sure he was happy with them, but he couldn't remember. Just as he was about to give up, he remembered Ms. Carol. Her smile, her sweet sounding laugh…Adam felt himself start to float as his feet were just inches off the roof. "I-I'm doing it! I'm flying."

"So are you ready?" Peter laughed as he took Adam's hand and crowed loudly into the night. Adam looked down at the beautiful city knowing nobody would realize that he would be gone and never return. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair, the sweet smell of bread filling his nose. The trio flew towards Big Ben and landed on the big hand.

"Goodbye London!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs. "I won't miss you at all!"

Peter Pan laughed before nudging Adam's arm and continued to fly high into the sky…towards the second star. "Ready?" Peter Pan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Lets go!" Adam spun himself in the air then performed a somersault. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. They flew up to the second star and disappeared from the sky. Colors and bird nosies surrounded Adam as he flew through the tunnel right behind Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. His eyes widened when they reached the end and in front of them lay the beautiful, large island of Neverland.

"Welcome home kid." Peter Pan smiled at Adam's excitement. "Welcome home."

"This…this is amazing!" Adam flew quickly and gave Peter Pan a hug to which Peter returned with a twist of Adam's hair.

"Now let me show you where our hideout is," Peter nodded for Adam to follow. As they flew, Peter Pan took Adam the long way, the scenery route. He showed the excited boy Mermaid Lagoon where the mermaids all waved and smiled to the newcomer. Pirate Cove where the pirates, thankfully were asleep. But Peter Pan still told Adam the story of the cod fish, Captain James Hook. Next, they flew through Skull Rock where Peter Pan and Adam imagined all the games they would soon play there. The boys and fairy waved to the Indian chief and his daughter Tiger Lily as they passed over the Indian Tribe. Then up ahead, Peter Pan pointed to a grown leafless tree. "There it is. Nobody on the entire island knows where this hideout is, so you'll be safe here. As long as you don't tell anyone."

Adam followed Peter Pan to the top of the tree where there seemed to be an opening. He let himself fall down the twisty slide until he tumbled out into the spacious room. Peter Pan sat on his hammock and pointed to a large bed, "That's yours. And the other beds are for the other boys."

Adam looked up, "The other boys? Where are they?"

"Well they're not here yet. You're the first." Peter Pan explained. " Tink and I were thinking that it was time to save boys, like you, and bring them into a safe haven. A group that never wants to grow up, stay up late, eat as much sweets as they want, and of course a band of boys to help me take care of Captain Hook. A band of brothers."

"That is really nice of you Peter." Adam smiled. "Thank you."

"Ah it's no problem kid." Peter Pan gasped, "Say that reminds me…I don't even know you're name."

"It's Adam. Adam Johnson."

Peter Pan scrunched his nose. "Mmmhhh..That name doesn't suit you. Tink says you're pretty fast…and how you flew tonight I say she was right. Plus you're sly like a fox." He snapped his fingers and flew into his trunk pulling out a fox hood. "That's you're new name…" He placed the hood on Adam's head and smiled. "Perfect. From now on kid you'll be known as Slightly…the very first Lost Boy."

 **A/N: I hope I didn't do too badly! I wanted this to be a oneshot of just how Peter Pan started his band of Lost Boys and I just started out with whom I thought was the oldest out of the boys. And when I watched the movie it just looked as if Slightly was the second in command. Anywhoooo I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoed writing this for you all! Have a great day and thank you again for taking the time to read The First Lost Boy of Neverland. CIAO**


End file.
